


Frodo and the Glitch

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins, while writing his latest book on the next greatest, and latest, technology, finds himself stuck due to an unwilling glitch of serenity. This is that story.





	Frodo and the Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners.
> 
> Recently, Fanfiction.net was under a huge glitch that made it difficult to post and get alerts for stories. Now, it's fixed and this story came from that idea.

“All right, almost done… and… done!” Frodo said, clicking the save button. It hadn’t been that long ago since he got himself a laptop, with the Shire designs on the edges and surface. And for him being the fairer hobbit with thick, curly brown hair and striking blue eyes, he was doing pretty good. Then again, this computer did arrive at the most unexpected time…

**Saving… loading… goodbye!**

“Goodbye?” Frodo asked, alarmed. “No, no, no!”

The computer shut down on him.

“NO! I just saved!” Frodo said, panicked. He pressed the power on button several times. “Come on. Please, please work for me. YES!” The screen was back on and so was his work. It was a beautiful story, too, which he gladly read to himself.

_One day, in a very striking woodland area, was the most dashing elf prince the world has ever seen. His name was Legolas and he was loved by all who lived in the Woodland Realm. But he wasn’t alone. Nay, he wasn’t…_

“Nay?” Frodo asked, confused. He typed something else, “Switch ‘nay’ to… let’s take it out and put ‘no’.” He continued reading.

_No, he wasn’t alone. His dear friend, Gimli son on Glóin, was right there with him this whole time, fighting off spiders and orcs. Could no dwarf go wrong?_

_Could he not…_

**Goodbye!**

“NOOO!” Frodo screamed in fright. The computer shut off on him again. He held down the power button again. “Stop doing this! Stop it! Why won’t you work?”

“Mr. Frodo!” Sam, his curly, brown-haired hobbit gardener and friend, screamed, causing Frodo to scream and look his way.

“Sam, I’m writing!” Frodo said, a tear of sweat landing in his eye. “Ahh!” He rubbed his eye. The sweat stung his eyeball. Why did he… why was he sweating to begin with? There, the sweat was out of his eye, but the pain was relentless.

“More like fighting with the computer,” Sam said, sipping his coffee. “Mr. Frodo, may I make a suggestion?”

“Sure Sam. Anything that will help,” Frodo said, looking at his computer in defeat.

“Why not take a break and get some fresh air. When you come back, test the computer some more. Who knows. Maybe it will work in your favor,” Sam said, gesturing forward. “Come on, Mr. Frodo. Help me garden. Leave it alone for a while.”

“Good idea, Sam,” Frodo said, taking his jacket and heading outside, after his fellow gardener and best friend. And, to his delight, when he returned, the laptop was fixed, the story was posted, all was right with the world…

**Goodbye!**

“NOOOO!” Frodo screamed. It was just another day with the laptop. Oh great.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I took some inspiration from Even Stevens’ episode “Influenza: the Musical” when they’re working on their computers, looking up information before the computer crashes on them. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
